


Saionji and Anthy make passionate and romantic love under a moonlit sky, in the wild rain forest of south america (by: KendoMasterNoHomoIloveAnthy6969)

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, F/M, First Time, Meta, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Saionji writes fanfiction about his first time with Anthy.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Saionji Kyouichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Saionji and Anthy make passionate and romantic love under a moonlit sky, in the wild rain forest of south america (by: KendoMasterNoHomoIloveAnthy6969)

It was a beautiful night in the Amazonas, with the dim light of the moon filtering through the treetops and illuminating our protagonists, who were lying on a blanket on the ground. The candles around them slowly burned down, and Himemiya Anthy wept under her beloved.  
"Anthy… does it hurt?"  
"J-just a little, Saionji-sama ... I'm crying because I'm so happy ..."  
"I ...", he moaned, shaking his hips a little, lost in the new sensations, "I'm happy too ... Please just for tonight ... call me Saionji."  
Saionji caressed Anthy's tear-stained face, which he kissed affectionately. His masculine hands, manly, covered with calluses from his kendo practice, met Anthy's soft, delicate hands.  
Anthy was the first to start the movement of her hip, moaning softly and panting. Saionji had never seen anything more beautiful. His Anthy, his bride, his beloved, moaning beneath him, their fingers intertwined. Her red lips were parted and she moaned louder and louder, until Saionji was sure it wasn't painful for her.  
"A-Anthy, I love you so much .. .mhm… ahh… Anthy, Anthy…"  
"Saionji ... I-I'm finally one with you, ahh ... ngh ... I'm so happy ... I'll never be this happy that pink haired lesbian tomboy ..."  
Maybe it was because of the ecstasy of his first time, maybe because he loved Anthy too much, but Saionji came in a few minutes, releasing his seed inside the girl he loved, with the vague hope that if she got pregnant she would never leave him.  
"S-Saionji, you are still ... hard ... Let me go on top this time ..."  
Anthy lowered herself over him, moving her hips slowly, moaning at the new stimulation from the different angle. Saionji helped her by taking her by her hip, and he was finally able to delight himself with the sight of her beautiful body. Her huge breasts, her slim waist, her wide hips… Everything about Anthy drove him crazy.  
“Saionji… I'm going to… Ahh… N-no, I… mhm… I'm going to… S-Saionji-sama…!”, Anthy came around him, with him shooting the seed of her inside her, who fell exhausted on top of him.  
"Anthy ... I love you so much ..."  
"And I love you too, Saionji ..."


End file.
